teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Clairaudience
Clairaudience is the psychic-based supernatural power to hear sounds outside of the normal range of human perception, and is a variation of Extra-Sensory Perception. This is a power that only Banshees presently possess, and they use it to allow themselves to discern details of a person's death-- past, present, or future-- through their ability to hear things on a level beyond any other known being, supernatural or otherwise. These sounds are related to events that concern the death or potential death of an individual, such as when Kira Yukimura was kidnapped by William Barrow and taken to a power plant; Lydia could constantly hear a buzzing sound which at first she mistook for flies but realized it was actually electricity, leading Stiles and Lydia to realize where Barrow had taken Kira and that he had plans to electrocute her. ( ) This power should not be confused with Super Senses; while the aforementioned ability can allow users to hear sounds with greater acuity and from farther distances, it is a physical power granted to shapeshifters, whereas Clairaudience is a psychic-energy-based power that allows them to convert supernatural energy into sounds that take the form of mild auditory premonitions rather than a physical enhancement. On its own, this power is passive and spontaneous, giving Banshees little control over when they use it, though once they begin to hear these noises, they can focus on the sound to better understand what it means. However, it can also be triggered through the use of sound divination, in which the Banshee uses ordinary objects to create vibrational frequencies that allow them to amplify their perception of these sounds. Known users of this power are Lydia Martin and Meredith Walker. Uses of Clairaudience *Lydia Martin heard the voices of a young couple making a suicide pact and shooting each other at the Glen Capri Motel. ( ) *Lydia heard the sound of electricity (though she originally thought the sound was buzzing flies) all day until she finally realized that it was a clue as to where Kira Yukimura had been taken by William Barrow. ( ) *Lydia heard Stiles Stilinski whispering "Come find me" through a radio in the high school art room. ( ) *Lydia heard Banshees whispering about Eichen House when plucking strings to divine for more information about Stiles Stilinski's current location. ( ) *Lydia heard the memories Talia Hale took from Peter Hale through contact with Talia's Claws, including the fact that Peter had a daughter named Malia Tate. ( ) *Meredith Walker heard Banshees whispering about Lydia's current location while plucking piano strings to divine for more information. ( ) *Meredith heard Lydia's Banshee scream at the time of Allison Argent's death at Camp Oak Creek. ( ) *Lydia heard Derek Hale's screams of pain after being shot by Kate Argent upon using the bullet casings found at Derek's loft to divine for more information about his current status. ( ) *Lydia heard one of the Calavera Hunters dying after Araya Calavera triggered a premonition by tapping a knife blade with her fingernail. ( ) *Lydia used clairaudience and sound divination to learn the first cipher key to the Deadpool--"Allison." ( ) *Lydia heard growling Werewolves and heard Scott McCall say "I can't let you kill me" in the high school library, leading her to realize that Scott and Liam Dunbar would be fighting to the death that evening. ( ) *During a premonition Lydia was experiencing, she envisioned herself in the high school, which had been covered in an intricate maze of cobwebs. Every time she touched the cobwebs, it triggered her Clairaudience power and allowed her to hear different sounds, including: ( ) **Crackling electricity **Voices screaming on separate occasions **Thunder and pouring rain **The sound of an electrical door lock on a door being opened, such as the doors in Eichen House **Horses neighing **Gunshots **Several creatures growling **Halwyn growling, "You let it out. It was supposed to ride with the Hunt forever." *In the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, Lydia hear noises that indicated that Jordan Parrish was in trouble at Eichen House. Upon breaking into Eichen, the echoing of Lydia's voice in the halls caused her to hear Conrad Fenris telling Parrish that even a Hellhound can freeze to death and that he can't be afraid any longer. ( ) *While Lydia was trying to hypnotize herself into a trance-like state to utilize automatic writing in an effort to save Brett Talbot, Corey Bryant hit two metallic balls in a desk ornament together, with the clacking noise creating vibrations that allowed Lydia to hear a locker door slamming and the late bell ringing in the school. This foreshadowed Nolan exposing Corey's supernatural powers to everyone in the library a short time later, and also potentially foreshadowed Nolan and Gabe's attempt to do the same in the following episode. ( ), ( ) *Lydia heard the sound of cracking glass, gunshots being fired, and bullet casings falling onto the ground, foreshadowing the vicious attack on the McCall House and its occupants by Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's Hunters. ( ) Gallery 3x06 Lydia listening.jpg|Lydia hearing a couple kill themselves Clairaudience lydia galvanize.jpg|Lydia hearing flies and buzzing electricity Banshee premonition the benefactor.gif|Lydia hearing voices whispering Allison's name Banshee premonition status asthmaticus.gif|Lydia hearing Liam trying to kill Scott Category:Powers Category:Banshees